Marauder Munchkin
by unnamed and unimportant
Summary: James Potter loves his sister more than Lily. His sister is his best friend, above Sirius. Ryan Potter loves her brother, a lot. James writes everyday, or week, and Ryan tries to make more friends. Everything will be okay at Hogwarts, right?
1. Prologue

**Hiya! My dear readers. **

**I have no life.**

**And so, this is what I am doing, writing fanfiction until I'm tired. Whoop.**

**So… this starts long before Hogwarts for the Marauders. Back when James was two.**

**I do not own Harry Potter or anything you may recognize.**

* * *

James and his dad were walking down the hall of the hospital.

"Daddy? Why is Mommy in St. Mungo's?" James asks.

"Mommy's had a baby. Remember? You're going to have a little sister," Grant says. **(A/N: his name was going to be John and her name Mary, but I watch Supernatural so…) **

"What's her name, Daddy?"

"Ryan Harriet Potter."

"That's pretty, Daddy."

"I know, James."

They walk into Mary's room.

"Mommy!" James yells, jumping on her bed.

"Quiet, James. Ryan's sleeping. Do you want to hold her?" Mary asks.

"Yeah, Mommy, yeah!" James exclaims, bouncing on her bed, happily.

"Okay, sit still," Grant orders.

Mary picks Ryan up and puts her in James's arms.

"She's pretty."

Ryan did look anything like the other Potters. She didn't have hair, yet, but her eyes were a dull blue. Grant and James have hazel eyes. Mary had green eyes and black hair. James had his mother's hair and Grant had brown hair.

Ryan smiles a little bit up at her older brother.

"Hi," he mumbles.

* * *

**The chapter is really short. I'm sorry. Hopefully, the next one is longer. **

**I'll try to update tonight.**

**Ravenclaw-or-Gryffindor**


	2. Growing Up Potter

**Heyo.**

**Oh, I changed Grant Potter's hair color. Strawberry blonde. Okay?**

**I only own Ryan and anything else you don't recognize. **

**This part of the chapter is when James is seven and Ryan is five years old.**

* * *

James's POV

"Hey, honey. How was Frank's house?" Mom asks.

"Good."

"Well, Ry's upstairs in her room. Most likely reading."

"Okay."

I'm mad at Ryan. She broke my Quidditch broom. Dad bought me a new one, but she won't admit to it.

"Jamesie? I'm sorry."

I turn around.

Ryan.

"It was an accident!" she exclaims. "Daddy told me that it was okay. If I confessed I won't get in trouble!"

Ryan looks at me, fear etched across her face.

"Hey, hey. It's okay. I just wanted you to confess."

Ryan hugs me.

* * *

**This part is when Ryan is nine and James just left for Hogwarts.**

* * *

Ryan's POV

"Ryan. Why don't you go over to Penelope's house? She's a nice girl."

"But, Mum. She moved to Paris! And she's a muggle, so I can't floo!"

"Well, what do you want to do?"

"Read. I'll be at Hogwarts in two years. I have to be all caught up!"

"Oh, Merlin."

"Actually, I'm going down to Matt's house!"

I walk down the street to my best friend, Matt, and his family's house.

"Matt-o!"

"Ry-bye!"

* * *

**So, Matt's going to be kinda important come the Hogwarts years.**

**So that's pretty much Ryan's childhood, bickering with James, playing Quidditch, and reading.**

**Yay.**

**Next chapter is Ryan and Matt heading to Hogwarts! Yay! **

**PM me or Review the house you think she should be in! **

**Thanks!**


	3. Trainssssssssssss

**Yo!**

**Thanks to leebee14 for her two comments.**

**Because of her, Ryan's house has been decided. Though I do want her to reconsider after this chapter.**

**I'm sorry I don't update a lot. I've discovered that there are websites with more stories that fit my ideas (with Supernatural and Harry Potter). **

**I've started writing on Wattpad. So, you can go check my stories out on there. My username is in my profile.**

**Also, soon, my friend, Ensignily (I'm following her if you want to check out her profile!) will be posting our co-written story on her profile while I (RavenclawGryffindor on Wattpad) post it to Wattpad. Please, check it out on either site. It will also be on Archive of Our Own (AO3). I'll post that username on my profile soon, once I remember what it is. **

**Thanks! **

* * *

Ryan's POV

Matt and I sit alone on the train.

"Hey, Ry!" I hear my brother shout into the compartment.

"Potter," Matt and I both snap.

"James, I don't think they like you very much!" laughs another boy.

I finally look up, as does Matt.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"Sirius Black!" he answers with a laugh. "Who are you?"

"Ryan," I answer. "That's my best friend, Matt."

"Nice to meet you," he says.

"Bye, idiots," Matt and I say together.

"Well, that's rude!" I hear James and Sirius say, before walking off.

A really pretty redhead and a boy with greasy black hair come into the compartment.

"Can we sit here?" the girl asks.

"Sure, I'm Matt," Matt answers.

"I'm Lily."

"Severus," says the boy.

"I think my," I scoff over the word, "brother, _sadly_, has talked about you. I ignored him and read my book, but still."

"Who are you?" Lily asks.

"Ryan."

"Last name," drawls Severus.

"You first," Matt pitches. "I'm Matt White."

"Severus Snape."

"Lily Evans."

"Ryan. Potter."

"Lily, we're leaving," Severus says, standing abruptly.

"I hate him," Ryan tells them, honestly.

"Really?" Severus says, glancing ever so slightly at Ryan.

"Yeah. He told me to go stay with Matt because he hadn't told his friends that I exist. And I have since the summer after his first year."

"Are you kidding me? I knew he was a git, but that's a whole new level!" Lily exclaims.

I smile gratefully at Lily.

"What house do you two think you'll be in?" Severus asks.

"Hufflepuff?" Matt offers.

"Nah," I tell him. "Ravenclaw, maybe. Or Gryffindor. You aren't really cunning, so definitely not Slytherin."

Severus groans at the mention of Gryffindor and I laugh.

"I do NOT want to have anything in common with my brother. However, I do plan on being like my family, or a Gryffindor. So, I'll most likely be in Gryffindor."

Lily laughs at my logic.

* * *

**Hey, y'all. **

**I'm so sorreh. I took forever to update.**

**Don't hurt me!**

**I know it's short but I want to the Sorting to be in the next chapter. **

**I love you, guys.**

**Love,**

**Ravenclaw-or-Gryffindor**

**~Llamady~**


	4. AN

**Hey, everyone.**

**I haven't been on here in a while, so all of my chapters were deleted.**

**I'm working on rereading and updating. **

**Sorry, guys!**

**Thank you for your patience and loyalty. **

**Love,**

**Llamady**

**(formerly known as Ravenclaw-or-Gryffindor)**


End file.
